


Kingdom Of Cards

by noctambulus (RivaiHeichou)



Series: Seven Minutes In Heaven [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys' Love, M/M, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sex, Sex Toys, Songfic, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaiHeichou/pseuds/noctambulus
Summary: TEXTAUSZUG: "Da draußen gibt es Menschen, die mehr in dir sehen. Und es wird ihnen egal sein, woher du kommst und was du warst, weil sie dich lieben werden, für das, was du bist". Er weiß nicht, ob Eren so ein Mensch ist. Er hat keine Ahnung, ob er ihn immer noch so sehen würde, wie er es tut, wenn er wüsste, wer oder was er wirklich ist. Aber er wird es wohl auch nie herausfinden, wenn er sich nur stumme Fragen stellt, wenn er nicht nach Antworten sucht, indem er es ausprobiert. Was soll schon passieren? Dass Eren ihm das Herz bricht? Bullshit. Er hat keine Gefühle für ihn. Er ist nicht verliebt. Er hat nichts zu verlieren, nicht einmal irgendeinen guten Ruf. Wieso also nicht alles auf eine Karte setzen? [NoName-AU | Lemon | Drama | Romance | Friendship | Ereri]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Furlan Church/Eren Yeager, Furlan Church/Original Character(s), Isabel Magnolia/Floch Forster, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager
Series: Seven Minutes In Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186922
Kudos: 1





	1. Time Bomb

Er fühlt sich ruhig. Ruhiger, als er sich jemals gefühlt hat, obwohl sein Herz in seiner Brust vor Euphorie gegen seine Rippen donnert, schnell und stark und nicht zu bändigen. Er ist nicht aufgeregt, nicht nervös, dabei fühlt es sich beinahe an, als würde er zum ersten Mal hier oben auf der Bühne stehen, hinabblicken, in tausende Gesichter, alle fremd. Er war nie der Typ für Lampenfieber, aber eine gewisse Nervosität ist er dennoch gewohnt. Es ist immer neu, immer aufregend, weil kein Konzert dem Vorherigen gleicht. Es sind immer andere Lieder, immer andere Settings. Andere Lichter, eine andere Bühnenshow. Es gibt nichts, was gleich ist, niemals, und genau das ist es, diese Individualität, was er so sehr liebt. Er liebt es, zu improvisieren, sich auszuleben, auszubrechen, anders, als er es früher getan hat. Wenn er auf der Bühne steht, fühlt er sich anders, lebendiger und energiegeladen, voller Kraft und Energie. Das ist es, wofür er brennt. Für das Grölen der Mengen, für jeden Schweißtropfen, für jede Heiserkeit, obwohl er nach den Jahren eigentlich daran gewöhnt sein sollte. Er brennt für jede Sekunde, die er auf der Bühne verbringen kann und es gibt nichts, was er lieber tun würde, als das.

Das Bühnenbild ist einfach, lediglich der Name seiner Band – seines gottverdammten Lebens – prangt in seinem Rücken an der Wand. Weiße Schrift auf schwarzem Grund. Schlicht und einfach, so, wie der Name, für den sie sich entschieden haben. Er ist passend, so passend, wie er nur sein kann.

NoName. So wie er selbst. Er war niemand. Irgendein hübsches Gesicht irgendwo in England. Er hat geglaubt, er würde diese beschissene Stadt niemals verlassen, heute reist er, steht auf den großen Bühnen der Welt. Etwas, wovon er nie geglaubt hat, er könne es erreichen, selbst dann nicht, wenn er noch so hart dafür arbeiten würde. Vermutlich waren es glückliche Zufälle, nicht mehr, nicht weniger, aber, dass er heute hier steht, hat er sich dennoch selbst erkämpft und erarbeitet.

Seine Finger umklammern das Mikrophon, während die ersten Töne des Liedes anstimmen, halten sich daran fest, beinahe wie ein Ertrinkender. Nicht, weil er sich fürchtet. Er hält sich daran fest, weil es sein Werkzeug ist. Sein Mittel zum Sprechen, um sich zu zeigen, ganz und gar, so, wie er sich niemals zeigen könnte, gäbe es die Lieder nicht, die er schreibt. In seinen Texten kann er sich fallen lassen, Gefühle zeigen, die da sind, die er aber nicht auszudrücken weiß. Auf der Bühne ist er ein völlig anderer Mensch, als er es ist, wenn er sie wieder verlässt. Hier ist er frei, für wenige Stunden, kann fliegen, zumindest fühlt es sich genau so an. Er braucht nichts anderes. Nur das.

_I’m a social casualty, watching all your vanity_

_You’ll become a memory in someone else’s legacy, eah_

_Fuck he trendsetters, social ressure’s the enemy_

_Someone else’s life is ecoming your identity_

_I walk the line one step at a time_

Die dunkle Stimme ist laut, beinahe aggressiv, ohne wirklich aggressiv zu sein. Die Zeilen spiegeln wieder, was er kennt, was er empfindet und was er hasst. Er ist lang genug in der Musikbranche, in der Öffentlichkeit, um zu wissen, wovon er spricht. Er kennt die Oberflächlichkeit, den Druck und das Gefühl, in eine Rolle gepresst zu werden, in die man nicht passt. Jemand zu sein, der man nie war und nie sein will. Es ist Schauspielerei, nichts anderes. Es ist nicht echt, nichts von alldem.

Die Welt ist voller Heuchler, Menschen, die einem weismachen wollen, dass sie nur das Beste wollen. Stattdessen ist das Einzige, was sie wirklich für einen tun, die Tore zur Hölle zu öffnen. Es ist ein nettes Begrüßungskomitee und zu Beginn glaubt man, man wäre gut aufgehoben, bis der Tag kommt, an dem die Fassade anfängt zu bröckeln und man bemerkt, wie tief man fällt.

Er hat es erlebt, nicht nur einmal, und dass er heute hier steht, singt und performt, energiegeladen und laut, das tut, was er liebt, hat er allein geschafft. Ohne Hilfe. Ohne eine Hand, die ihn führt, die ihn auffängt. Er hat sich allein aus der Scheiße gezogen, hat darum gekämpft, hier zu stehen, und er ist stolz darauf, weil er weiß, was ihn dieser harte Weg gekostet hat. Es hat ihn stärker gemacht. Nicht unbesiegbar, aber heute ist er schlauer. Reifer. Glücklicher.

_All these motherfuckers try to keep me in line_

_This pressure I can’t take, any more and I’ll break_

_You’ll crumble in my wake, better listen when I say_

_There’s gotta be a way_

_Something’s gotta change, something’s gotta change_

Die Musik ist für ihn schon immer ein Ventil gewesen, heute mehr denn je. Die Texte, die er früher geschrieben hat, viele Jahre zuvor, in seiner Jugend und seiner frühen Zeit als Musiker, haben viel aufgefangen, immer und immer wieder, obwohl sie ungehört geblieben sind. Aber heute – heute kennt man seine Texte. Nicht nur in England. Überall auf der beschissenen Welt. Zu Beginn hat er gedacht, es würde sich falsch anfühlen, so intime Gedanken mit der Welt zu teilen, sich so offen zu zeigen, wie er es tut. Stattdessen ist es genau das, was ihm gefehlt hat. All die Jahre. Diese Art von Musik, diese Art von Texten, sind seine Art, aufzuklären. Auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen, was falsch läuft. Nicht nur in der Musikbranche. Überall. In jedem Bereich.

_And now I swear I’m blind_

_Looking for the light I can never find_

_I just wanna live before I die_

Bei den Zeilen des Liedes blüht er beinahe auf, ist laut und energisch und in der Stimme, die die Worte förmlich herausbrüllt, steckt so viel Gefühl, dass es kaum auszuhalten ist. Es sind traurige Worte, harte Worte, aber sie sind für ihn so viel mehr als der Text eines Songs. Für ihn sind sie alles, sein ganzes Selbst, sein ganzes Denken. Diese Worte sind wohl die ehrlichsten Worte, die er jemals geschrieben hat.

Er hat viel Zeit vergeudet, immer und immer wieder, für Nichtigkeiten und ihm ist nie wirklich bewusst gewesen, wie wichtig es ist, einfach zu leben. Das Beste aus sich herauszuholen. Das zu tun, wofür man brennt. Er hat lange Zeit verpasst, den Absprung zu schaffen, hat lange einfach neben sich hergelebt, ohne zu realisieren, dass ihm die Zeit davon läuft.

Er muss an den jungen Mann denken, der hinter der Bühne auf ihn wartet, der zusieht, auch, wenn er nie in der ersten Reihe steht. Er muss daran denken, wie viel er ihm bedeutet, wie viel Kraft und Energie er ihm gibt und er muss daran denken, wie lange er nicht zu schätzen wusste, dass er da ist, bis er nicht mehr da war.

_Over and over in my mind_

_And I cannot seem to run, cannot seem to fight_

_I just wanna live before I die_

_Over and over in my mind_

_Over and over in my mind_

Seine Gedanken wandern zu seinen Bandkollegen, zu dem Mann, der ihm diese unglaubliche Chance gegeben hat und zurück zu dem jungen Mann, dem er alles zu verdanken hat. Ohne diese Menschen hätte er sich aufgegeben. Ganz und gar. Er hätte sich völlig verloren, immer mehr, bis nichts mehr geblieben wäre. Sie geben ihm so viel, jeder einzelne von ihnen, und jedes Mal, wenn er diese Zeilen singt, jedes Mal, wenn er die Drums und die Gitarre gehört, den Rhythmus und die Töne, jedes Mal, wenn er den gottverdammten Bass bis in den Brustkorb vibrieren spürt, kann er nicht anders, als Dankbarkeit zu empfinden. Dankbarkeit und tiefe Zuneigung, Glück, weil es ihn antreibt. Immer wieder. Jedes Mal aufs Neue.

_Fuck what the people say, I’m hearing evil things_

_On bloody knees, I pray; my demons, they got angel wings_

_It’s retribution now, the revolution sound_

_You’re execution bound, and it’s time to burn it down_

_Doomsday, I think it’s coming, getting close, but I keep on running_

_Try to make me feel like nothing, now my hate’s turned into something_

_I feel it deep inside, these demons will not die_

_I tried to run and hide, but now it’s time to say goodbye_

Es sind viele Dinge passiert, Dinge, die ihn bis heute verfolgen, die ihn nicht loslassen. Niemals. Sie verfolgen ihn, sind wie Schatten, die er nicht abschütteln kann, Dinge, die ihn angreifbar und schwach machen, aber es sind Dinge, die ihn geformt haben, die ihn zu dem gemacht haben, was er heute ist. Sie haben ihn stark gemacht, stärker, als sie ihn schwächen könnten. Er weiß, wer er ist, heute wie damals. Er hat nicht vergessen, weder woher er kommt. Er verleugnet sich nicht, nicht mehr jedenfalls. Er hat seine Dämonen, die er nicht loswird, die er nicht ertränken kann, mit nichts, egal, wie oft er es versucht hat, und heute sind sie seine größten Waffen. Die Quelle deiner Kraft. Seiner Energie. Seiner Euphorie. Sie sind sein Stolz, sein Fundament, auf dem er steht.

Er hat gelernt, damit zu leben, jeden Tag, jede Nacht. Manchmal ist es schwer, immer noch, aber es ist schaffbar, weil er Menschen hat, die ihn stark machen.

_There’s gotta be a way_

_Something’s gotta change, something’s gotta change_

_And now I swear I’m blind_

_Looking for the light I can never find_

_I just wanna live before I die_

Er dreht dem Publikum den Rücken zu, betrachtet den blonden Mann am Schlagzeug und die Brünette an der Gitarre für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er einen Schritt zurückmacht, sich an den Rand der Bühne stellt und lächelt, bevor er sich fallen lässt. Früher hätte er sich nicht getraut, hätte sich niemals blind darauf verlassen, dass man ihn auffängt. Heute tut er es, weil er sein Publikum kennt. Nicht persönlich, natürlich nicht. In dieser Band und seiner Fangemeinde hat er so etwas wie eine Familie gefunden, dort fühlt er sich wohl und aufgehoben, und er zweifelt zu keiner Sekunde. Nicht ein einziges Mal.

Die Hände, die ihn halten, die ihn tragen, während er den Blick an die Decke der Halle richtet und singt, das tut, was er liebt, sind beinahe Balsam für die Seele. Er lebt. Er liebt. Er wird geliebt. Und manchmal glaubt er, dass das alles ist, was er braucht. Der Ruhm ist ihm egal. Er würde vor einem Hundertmannpublikum spielen. Vor tausend Menschen. Sogar einer würde ihm reichen. Er braucht weder das Geld, dass er mit seiner Musik verdient, noch die Bekanntheit, die er mit NoName erreicht hat. Er braucht nichts davon. Alles, was er braucht, hat er bereits.

_Over and over in my mind_

_And I cannot seem to run, cannot seem to fight_

_I just wanna live before I die_

_Over and over in my mind_

_Over and over... mind_

Die Hände sollten sich seltsam anfühlen, befremdlich und falsch, stattdessen sind sie das, was ihn erden. Er weiß nicht, woher er die Gewissheit hat, woher er weiß, dass alles in Ordnung ist, das nichts passiert, sie ist einfach da und es tut gut.

Es dauert, bis er am hinteren Ende der Halle angekommen ist, bis man ihn absetzt, bis er sich durch die Massen bahnt, vorbei an den tanzenden und feiernden Menschen, beinahe bis zum Ende des Liedes. Er genießt die Interaktion, er genießt es, mittendrin zu sein, obwohl er es hasst, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Früher, vor NoName, hat er es gehasst. Jede gottverdammte Sekunde. Jede Autogrammstunde, jedes Konzert, jede beschissene Zeile aus jedem beschissenen Song, den er nicht selbst geschrieben hat. Er hat alles daran gehasst, war unglücklich mit dem, was er mit der Welt teilen konnte. Heute ist es anders. Man lässt ihm freie Hand, lässt ihn schreiben und performen, lässt ihn mittendrin sein, wenn er mittendrin sein will. Niemand macht ihm Vorschriften, zu keiner Sekunde, und genau das ist es, was er braucht.

Er ist Musiker. Künstler. Er will sich austoben, sich neu erfinden. Und mit NoName kann er das.

_I’m a fucking time bomb_

_A motherfucking time bomb_

_I’m a fucking time bomb_

_A motherfucking time bomb_

_I’m a fucking time bomb_

_A motherfucking time bomb_

_I’m a fucking time bomb_

_And you’re running out of time_

Er kann die Bühne kaum sehen, sieht lediglich die riesigen Leinwände darüber thronen und die vielen Menschen, er spürt die Vibration der Bässe, die Musik in seinen Adern. Hier gehört er hin. Mit seiner Musik. Seinen Texten. Ihrer Komposition. Er geht darin auf, zu jeder Sekunde.

Seine Schritte sind langsam, die Gasse, die sich bildet, ist eng, die Menschen nah und obwohl er es hasst, Fremden so nahe zu sein, ist es hier etwas völlig anderes. Dass hier hat er sich selbst geschaffen. Diese Menschen sind hier, weil sie seine Texte lieben, weil sie die Musik feiern, die er macht. Er kommt gut damit klar, genießt es sogar, die Hand auszustrecken und sie mit den ausgestreckten Händen der Masse kollidieren zu lassen. Die Musik verändert ihn, macht ihn ein Stück mehr zu sich selbst, lässt ihn offener sein, obwohl er sonst so verschlossen ist.

_Blind_

_Looking for the light I can never find_

_I just wanna live before I die_

_Over and over in my mind_

_And now I swear I’m blind_

_Looking for the light I can never find_

_I just wanna live before I die_

_Over and over in my mind_

Sein Blick fällt auf die eingeblendeten Gesichter, die schweißverklebten Haare des Drummers und die zerzauste Mähne der Gitarristin, auf den Schriftzug im Hintergrund und auf die leere Stelle der Bühne, an der der Mikrophonständer steht. Die letzten Zeilen des Liedes schlagen an und beinahe wird er wehmütig. Time Bomb ist das einzige Lied, das sie immer spielen, bei jedem Konzert, irgendwann in der Mitte des Abends. Es ist eine Art Ritual und die Performance ist immer ähnlich, auch, wenn sie nie gleich ist. Er lebt für diesen Song, für jede Zeile, weil sie ihn immer wieder daran erinnern, wo er war und wo er nie wieder sein will.

_And I cannot seem to run, cannot seem to fight_

_I just wanna live before I die_

_Over and over in my mind_

_Over and over... mind_

_I’m a fucking time bomb_

_A motherfucking time bomb_

_I’m a fucking time bomb_

_And you’re running out of time_


	2. Worker

Die Klänge der Musik sind sanft und ruhig, beinahe unpassend für einen Ort wie diesen, aber sie sind offensichtlich genau das, was die Menschen anzieht. Vielleicht ist es die Stimme, die hübsche Hülle, die Texte sind es in jedem Fall nicht. Es sind keine eigenen, dafür hat er weder die Zeit, noch den Mut, auch, wenn er gelegentlich ein paar Zeilen auf die weißen Papierservietten schreibt, die an der Bar ausliegen.  
Seine Augen kleben an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, so wie jedes Mal, wenn er hier steht. Er kann sie nicht ansehen, keinen von ihnen, nicht einmal die jungen Frauen und Männer, mit denen er arbeitet und die er beinahe sein ganzes Leben lang kennt.  
Die Worte gehen ihm leicht von den Lippen, genauso die Töne, nur die Emotion, die darin liegen sollte, fehlt. Er verbindet nichts mit diesen Liedern, nicht einmal mit dem Genre der Musik. Es ist ihm egal und vielleicht ist auch das der Grund, wieso er nichts fühlt, wenn er sie singt.  
Er spürt die Blicke auf sich, gierig und lüstern, gespannt und aufgeregt, vielleicht erregt, und obwohl er schon so viele Abende auf dieser kleinen Bühne gestanden hat, kann er sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, so, wie er sich nicht an die Arbeit gewöhnen kann, die er verrichtet. Er kennt es nicht anders, nicht wirklich jedenfalls, und dennoch empfindet er Scham und Ekel zu jeder Sekunde, in der er hier ist. Wenn er sie ansieht, ältere Männer in schicker Kleidung, eklig und fett, schmierig. Er würde gehen, wenn er die Wahl hätte, aber die hat er nicht, also bleibt er, fügt sich dem Schicksal, in das er hinein geboren wurde, auch, weil er keine Möglichkeit sieht, etwas daran zu ändern.  
Er hätte gern ehrliche Arbeit, einen Job, den die Menschen zu schätzen wissen. Er würde gern auf eine andere Art und Weise seine Brötchen verdienen und er hat es versucht, immer wieder, aber wer würde jemanden einstellen, der nichts kann? Er ist nicht dumm, wirklich nicht, aber er ist ungebildet. Für die meiste Arbeit ist er nicht zu gebrauchen, also macht er das, was man ihm zutraut. Er singt, zwei Abende in der Woche, und den Rest der Zeit verbringt er oben in den Zimmern.  
Er ist noch jung, beliebt bei den Männern, weil er lieb und brav aussieht, zu jung, um diesen Beruf zu machen und eigentlich ist er das auch. Aber welche Wahl hat er? Die Miete ist teuer und die Schulden seiner Mutter stapeln sich ins schier unendliche. Er muss arbeiten und wenn das hier die einzige Arbeit ist, die er machen kann, macht er sie.  
Die Töne verklingen, so, wie seine Stimme, und als er von der Bühne steigt, Platz macht für die Frauen, die sich darauf ausziehen und räkeln, fühlt sich der Knoten in seiner Brust noch schlimmer an. Sein Blick wandert durch den ausladenden Gastraum, vorbei an den vielen Gesichtern von bekannten Unbekannten. Er kennt nur wenige mit Namen, die meisten stellen sich nicht einmal vor, wenn sie mit ihm nach oben gehen. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, für sie beide nicht, und wenn er ehrlich ist, will er auch keinen ihrer Namen kennen. Er will nicht wissen, wer die Männer sind, weil sie ihm länger im Gedächtnis blieben, noch länger, als sie es ohnehin schon tun. Sein Weg führt ihn an den Tischen vorbei, vorbei an der Bar, an der er nicht sitzen darf, die Treppen nach oben. Es sind Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die getroffen werden, nur für den Fall, dass jemand Fragen stellt. Wenn es Arbeit für ihn gibt, erfährt er es erst, wenn es so weit ist und ein Mitspracherecht wird ihm genauso wenig eingeräumt, wie es bei den anderen der Fall ist. Er fügt sich, ganz gleich, ob er sich fügen will oder nicht. Er darf nicht wählerisch sein. Meistens hat er Glück. Es sind meistens die Alte, die, die ihre ekelhaften Fantasien an ihm ausleben können, weil er so viel jünger aussieht, als er eigentlich ist. Er hält es für verwerflich diesen Männern die Möglichkeit zu bieten, sich auszuleben, andererseits ist es ihm lieber, sie kommen hier her, bezahlen ihn dafür, dass sie ihn anfassen dürfen, weil dann die Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie es mit niemandem sonst tun. Es ekelt ihn an, er gewöhnt sich nicht daran, niemals, aber es ist besser als die aggressiven Wichser, die sich einen Scheiß dafür interessieren, wie sehr man sich dagegen wehrt, wie sehr sie einen verletzen, um zu bekommen, was sie sich wünschen.  
Wie oft er die Frauen weinen sieht, kann er nicht sagen und es wundert ihn nicht, dass sie zu den Mitteln greifen, die man ihnen anbietet, um diese Abende besser zu ertragen. Er hat bereits darüber nachgedacht, viele Male, aber das Geld, was er verdient, zumindest das, was davon übrig bleibt, spart er lieber, hoffend, dass es irgendwann genug ist, um aus diesem Rattenloch zu entkommen.  
Die junge Frau, die ihm auf der Treppe entgegenkommt, schaut mehr durch ihn durch, als dass sie ihn ansieht. Die Augen sind leer, beinahe tot, und oftmals fragt er sich, ob er irgendwann genauso durch die Welt wandelt, wie sie es tun. Noch kommt er damit klar. Er steckt es ganz gut weg, auch, wenn er den Ekel nicht abgewaschen bekommt, ganz egal, wie lange er unter der Dusche steht und sich wäscht. Noch kann er schlafen, beinahe friedlich, aber er weiß, dass Zeiten kommen, in denen es anders wird. Spätestens dann, wenn die letzten kindlichen Züge aus dem jungen Gesicht verschwunden sind, wird man ihn genauso behandeln, wie all die anderen auch. Er wird andere Dinge tun, schlimmere Dinge, für dasselbe Geld, für denselben, winzigen Anteil. Er versucht, nicht allzu viel darüber nachzudenken, den Gedanken von sich zu schieben, bis es so weit ist. Es bringt ohnehin nichts. Es kommt, wie es kommt und es wird kommen, ganz egal, wie er es betrachtet. Irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem alles den Bach runtergeht.  
Er geht an den Türen vorbei, viele davon sind geschlossen, nur wenige stehen offen, und die Geräuschkulisse ist jedes Mal etwas, womit er kämpfen muss. Er kann sich nicht daran gewöhnen, weder an das laute Keuchen und Stöhnen, noch an die ekelerregenden Wortfetzen, die er vernehmen kann. Er hat es gern, wenn sie leise sind, wenn sie die Dinge tun, für die sie hier sind und einfach wieder verschwinden. Es ist einfacher, weil die Stimmen sich nicht festsetzen, weil er die ekelhaften Laute nicht noch in der Nacht hört, dann, wenn er versucht, in den Schlaf zu finden.  
Der Flur ist lang, macht an Ende einen Knick nach rechts, in dem sich weitere Zimmer aneinanderreihen. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer steht offen, natürlich, schließlich ist er nicht da. Es ist sein eigenes kleines Reich, sein eigener Käfig, in den er immer wieder zurückkehrt wie ein beschissener Vogel in Gefangenschaft. Am liebsten würde er die Stadt verlassen, andere Orte besuchen und nicht zurückkommen. Liverpool ist seine Heimat, der Ort, an dem er geboren ist und dennoch ist es der Ort, der ihn am meisten einengt.  
Er betritt den Raum, schließt die Tür, als er sieht, dass er nicht allein ist. Der Mann, der auf der Kante des Bettes sitzt, ist oft hier. Meistens an anderen Tagen, nicht dann, wenn er singt, und normalerweise geht er zu den Frauen. Wieso er heute hier ist, aus den üblichen Mustern fällt, interessiert ihn aber genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass er es ist. Es kümmert ihn nicht, weil es Geld einbringt. Geld, dass sie dringend brauchen.  
Er begrüßt den Mann nicht, stattdessen durchquert er den Raum und schließt die Vorhänge. Obwohl die Zimmer in den obersten Stockwerken des Hauses liegen, fühlt er sich beobachtet, jedes Mal, wenn sie offen sind, also schließt er sie, jedes Mal aufs Neue, nur damit sie am nächsten Tag wieder geöffnet sind. Es ist sein Ritual, sein Einstieg in die Arbeit, albern und dumm und dennoch etwas, woran er sich klammert.  
„Ich hab dich singen hören.“, beginnt der Mann, redet ungefragt und es stört ihn. Er hasst es, wenn sie reden, wenn sie Dinge sagen, über sich oder über ihn. Er hasst es, weil er darüber nachdenkt, viel mehr als darüber, was sie tun. Bei der Arbeit kann er die Augen schließen, an ihnen vorbeisehen und die Decke anstarren. Er ist nicht gezwungen sich mehr mit ihnen zu beschäftigen, aber wenn sie reden drängen sie sich auf, drängen sich in seine Gedanken und er hasst es, weil er viel zu lange braucht, um sie wieder loszuwerden.  
„Ich denke das hat da unten jeder getan.“, erwidert er, sieht ihn nicht an, auch dann nicht, als er sich umdreht und auf das Bett zugeht. Seine Finger heben sich wie von allein an die Knöpfe des dunklen Hemdes, dass seiner schlanken Figur schmeichelt, dass die schmale Taille perfekt betont. Sein Körper ist beinahe zierlich und vermutlich ist es das, was die Männer an ihm schätzen.  
„Hör auf dich auszuziehen.“, fordert der Mann, weder sanft noch grob, und er hört auf. Er lässt die Hände sinken, bleibt vor den Knien des Mannes stehen, sieht auf ihn hinab, ohne ihn anzusehen. Der Mann riecht nach teurem Parfüm, der Geruch brennt in der Nase und der Stoff des Jacketts ist fein und wirkt teuer, auch, wenn er keine Ahnung davon hat. Der Mann schweigt, sagt nichts, jedenfalls nicht sofort und erst, als ein paar Augenblicke vergehen, in denen er selbst kein Wort sagt, richtet er erneut das Wort an ihn: „Stell dich da drüben hin und sing.“  
Er ist überrascht, hebt den Blick und richtet ihn das erste Mal auf das hässliche, dickliche Gesicht des Mannes. Das Gesicht ist rasiert, bis auf die Oberlippe und die dicken, dunklen Haare berühren beinahe das dunkle Rosa. Der Mann ist die Art von Männern, die er kennt, die er gewohnt ist. Hässliche Männer, mit hässlichen Vorlieben. Er kennt es, besser als es ihm lieb ist, und dennoch ist es dieses Mal so anders, dass es ihn völlig aus dem Konzept bringt.  
„Was?“, fragt er. Nicht, weil er ihn nicht verstanden hat, er weiß genau, was er von ihm will. Das, was er nicht versteht, ist das Wieso. Wieso soll er für ihn singen? Er ist hier, um sich mit ihm zu vergnügen, sich an ihm auszuleben, das zu tun, was er zuhause nicht tun kann. Wenn er ihn singen hören wollte, hätte er einfach im Gastraum bleiben und bis zum Schluss zuhören können, anstatt zu gehen, um hier auf ihn zu warten.  
„Ich sagte –“, beginnt der Mann, ausreden lässt er ihn jedoch nicht. Er will die Stimme nicht hören, nicht länger, als er es muss. „Ich weiß was du gesagt hast.“  
Er ist niemand, der sich mit Höflichkeitsfloskeln aufhält, und die meisten seiner Kunden stören sich nicht daran. Wahrscheinlich ist es das, was die meisten von ihm wollen, was sie erwarten, weil es sich bekannter anfühlt, nicht so, als würde man dafür bezahlen, dass er nett zu ihnen ist.  
Er kommt der Aufforderung nach, tritt zurück, ein oder zwei Schritte. Er kennt einige Texte, vermutlich sind es mehr, als die, an die er sich auf Anhieb erinnern kann, aber dennoch fällt ihm die Wahl eines Liedes so schwer, dass er sich einfach für eines vom Abend auf der Bühne entscheidet. Es ist nichts Besonderes, er erinnert sich nicht einmal an den Namen des Liedes und des Künstlers. Es spielt keine Rolle, weil es seinen Zwecken dient, weil es das ist, was man von ihm und seiner Stimme erwartet. Er stimmt die ersten Töne an, die ersten Worte des Textes, und nur wenig später wird er durch eine harsche Handbewegung unterbrochen.  
„Etwas mit mehr Gefühl.“  
Er zögert. Es ist nicht leicht für ihn etwas zu finden, worin er aufgeht, etwas, was er mit Überzeugung darbieten kann, weil er nichts kennt, worin er sich widerspiegelt. Nichts, außer die eigenen Wortfetzen auf Einwegservietten, die irgendwo zwischen seinen Sachen in der winzigen Einzimmerwohnung verborgen liegen. Sie sind sein Heiligstes, etwas, was er mit niemandem teilen will, besonders nicht mit einem Mann, den er nicht kennt. Einem Mann, mit dem er das Bett teilen soll, jedenfalls glaubt er das, schließlich wird er nicht dafür hier sein und zahlen, ihn singen zu hören.  
„Begnüg dich mit dem, was du kriegst, oder verpiss dich und such dir ´ne andere Schlampe, die für dich singt.“, erwidert er, wenig freundlich, aber so ehrlich, wie er nur sein kann. Es ist ihm egal, ob er es ist oder irgendein anderer, der sich im Laufe der Nacht hierher verirrt. Es kann ihm egal sein, für wen er die Beine breit macht und wenn er unzufrieden ist, soll er nicht bleiben. Es ist seine Entscheidung. Er ist nicht hier, um sich emotional zu zeigen, blankzuziehen für jemanden, der ihn genauso wenig interessiert wie die Geschichte dahinter, wieso er hier ist.  
„Du hast Feuer, mein Junge. Das gefällt mir.“, grinst der Mann. Es ist schmierig und ekelhaft, falsch und berechnend und für einen kurzen Moment denkt er darüber nach, ob die Worte etwas sind, was ihm Angst machen sollte oder ob sie ihm schmeicheln sollen.  
„Ich werd pro Kunde, nicht pro Stunde bezahlt. Also... kann ich weitermachen oder willst du weiter meine Zeit verschwenden, hm?“  
„Ein Lied deiner Wahl. Dann ziehst du dich aus und kniest dich aufs Bett.“


End file.
